Memory
by SybelleHs
Summary: Una bufanda esmeralda, recuerdos ya olvidados, una triste despedida y un amargo adiós. Inspirada en la canción Memory- Vixx /One-shot/


¡Hola ^^! ¿Como estan? Tenía tiempo sin escribir un one-shot, así que me siento algo nerviosa. Fue en un momento de inspiración, así que espero que lo disfruten

**Sugerencia:** Lo escribí escuchando la canción Memory de vixx, si desean pueden escucharla, creo que les llegara mejor la historia.

* * *

_**Memory**_

En un departamento elegante y de colores muy neutro, se veía a un joven de cabellos negros observando desde un gran sofá el ventanal, de allí podía ver una panorámica de la ciudad. Había anochecido y el paisaje era sumamente hermoso, luces titilaban empezando la vida nocturna del lugar.

Llevaba una hora en la misma posición, no pensaba en nada solo quería dejar su mente en blanco, acaba de despachar a la chica de ese día. Suspiro y se levantó en dirección a un mini-bar que había en la sala de estar, se sirvió hielo y tomo una de las botellas de licor, dio un largo trago y su rostro ni se congestiono a pesar de que el líquido pasaba por su garganta, ya estaba acostumbrado. Encendió el televisor para distraer su mente, automáticamente se vio un programa de celebridades

—_ Y como última noticia, la reconocida modelo Sakura Haruno realizara una rueda de presa en el trascurso de esta semana, probablemente se podrá aclarar su posible noviazgo con el artista Akasuna no Sasori…_

Apago el televisor y se quedó observando la pantalla, hacía meses que no veía a Sakura, ni siquiera se había atrevido a pronunciar su nombre en ese lugar, no quería revolver recuerdos ya olvidados.

Sasuke Uchiha había terminado con esa chica hacía más de cinco meses y hasta ahora no había querido saber nada de ella pero esa tarde, esa misma tarde había removido todas sus memorias. Tomo otro trago de su bebida; mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su armario se encontró con cosas olvidadas de la chica, pensó que ni le afectaría el hecho ya que él la había dejado irse, sabía que no serían felices y era mejor ahorrarse la situación

Observo la puerta abierta de su habitación, se veía toda la cama sin hacer luego de la sesión que había tenido con aquella mujer, ya ni recordaba su nombre, para demostrar que no le importaba lo mas mínimos los recuerdos de quien había sido su novia, la había echado unos minutos después por no lograrlo.

Se revolvió el cabello con expresión de frustración, observo la puerta y recordó la última mirada que Sakura le había dirigido, una llorosa por lo que acaba de decirle, el recuerdo fue tan fuerte que por un momento estuvo tentado a pararse para buscarla.

La rabia lo lleno y estrello el vaso de vidrio contra la pared, los fragmentos se dispersaron y él solo se volvió a sentar en el sofá, empezó a recordar las sonrisas de la chica, el sonrojo que le provocaba, sus hermosos ojos, su piel tan suave y sensible a su tacto, su boca tan provocativa.

Recordaba su olor, su voz y sus miradas, se maldijo mentalmente ¿Cómo era posible que aun la recordara? Se suponía que desde que ella se había ido él la había olvidado, suspiro y volvió a maldecir su mente.

Se levantó y buscó otro vaso, quería beber porque sentía que si seguía así destrozaría todo el lugar y aun así no podría olvidar a la chica de ojos verdes, un recuerdo lo invadió.

— _¡Sasuke! Se supone que me acompañarías a la gala _

— _¿Gala? _

— _Dijiste que lo harías— se quedo callada al ver que él no alzaba la mirada de los planos en su mesa— Entiendo, tal vez le diga a Naruto que me acompañe — se veía desanimada y eso desconcentro a Sasuke del proyecto que realizaba._

_Él la obligo a sentarse en su regazo y la beso con fuerza, saboreándola y recorriendo lentamente algunas de sus curvas, ella se abrazó a él. Era su forma sin palabras de decir que iría. _

Sasuke apretó fuertemente el vaso, apoyo su mano en el bar y ocultó con una mano sus ojos, quería olvidar pero los recuerdos volvían con más fuerza uno detrás del otro. De ultimo el más doloroso, la estúpida pelea.

— _¡Eres un mentiroso! _

— _Sakura ya hablamos de esto, Karin es solo mi secretaria— habían tenido esa discusión varias veces_

— _Y por eso la zorra tiene que estar sobre ti _

— _No pero no significa nada, deja de formar tanto problema_

— _¡¿Algo significa para ti?!...¿Yo no significo nada?...Probablemente tu no quieras a nadie, excepto a ti mismo, debí haberle hecho caso a Ino_

— _Si es así, puedes irte en este momento _

— _¿Me estas echando?_

— _Si así lo quieres ver — la chica queda un momento sorprendida, sus ojos se entristecieron._

— _Que poco significo para ti _

_Mientras él la veía guardar sus cosas, sintió algo resquebrajarse dentro de él pero no expreso nada. Volvió a ver a Sakura cuando esta se detuvo frente a la puerta, sus ojos se veían rojos y él estuvo tentado a ir a abrazarla pero sabía que si hacia eso no la dejaría ir, se había dado cuenta que eso era lo mejor para ella, él nunca sería lo que necesitaba. _

— _Adiós, Sasuke — fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta dejándolo sol_o.

Él empezó a recorrer el departamento, vio el sofá cerca del ventanal, donde antes había pasado tardes viéndola reírse y hablarle, donde la había besado y tenido. Volvió a la habitación, observo el armario y allí diviso lo que produjo todo ese mar de recuerdos, una bufanda esmeralda que él le había obsequiado en su primera cita. Salió de allí con la bufanda y la estuvo observando unos minutos, luego la lanzo al suelo y maldijo a Naruto, su amigo, por habérsela presentado.

Sabía que esa chica había llegado a su corazón, se había clavado en su mente y ya no olvidaría, ni sus sonrisas, ni sus besos, ni su rostro ni esos recuerdos que le atormentaban. Nunca olvidaría la última mirada que le dio, llena de dolor, todo por su culpa, volvió a lanzar el vaso, esta vez contra la puerta. En ese momento escucho como se abría y por el pasaba su mejor amigo, él se giró porque no podían ocultar sus emociones en ese momento.

—¿Ya te enteraste?

— Ya veo que es cierto

Naruto nunca lo había visto así, vio que en la barra había una botella por la mitad, era un bebida muy fuerte, escucho una maldición y vio a su amigo ocultando su rostro, le quito la botella que había agarrado, con empujones y quejas lo llevo hasta su habitación, donde lo lanzo en su cama, dejaría que se calmara y durmiera para luego ayudarlo. Él se quedó en silencio cuando escucho su amigo salir, por primera vez afirmo que no la había podido olvidar y ahora ya era tarde.

El último pensamiento que tuvo el pelinegro, antes de caer en la inconsciencia de su sueño, fue unos ojos verdes observándolo, susurro con dolor_ Adiós, Sakura…_

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer! Esta canción me encanta, les sugiero que busque la traducción, es sumamente hermosa. Les deseo lo mejor y muchas gracias por tomarse estos minutos para leer_

_¡Besos! _


End file.
